El último disparo
by Aliashinigami
Summary: —Es difícil olvidar el pasado, ¿verdad… Heero Yuy? — dijo con voz temblorosa Duo antes de desmayarse…


**¡HE REGRESADO!**

Para escribir este one-shot, tarde demasiado, anteriormente escribir tres one-shot, de los cuales no me gustaron xD.

Pero como saben, no me rendí y nació este fic.

**BUENO COMO SIEMPRE DIGO, A DISFRUTAR DEL FIC. **

**Nota: **Este fanfic fue escrito por la segunda convocatoria de la página de** FACE: Gundam Wing Yaoi. Gracias a Neutral HD por invitarme**

**Aclaración: **LOS PERSONAJES DE GUNDAM WING NO ME PERTENECEN, SÓLO A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR**. **

**EL ÚLTIMO DISPARO**

_ Cuando desperté creí que estaba soñando_

Jorge Ibargüengoitia

Se escuchó una explosión en los almacenes militares. Los soldados buscaban la causa de tal suceso, pero escondido en las sombras de esa noche, se encontraba Heero, cargando en sus manos una M27 listo para matar si era necesario. Caminó lentamente, disparando en varias ocasiones, lanzando granadas de ser necesario. Dio vuelta por un pasillo, sigilosamente, se agachó poniendo C4 en distintas puertas. Cuando estuvo todo listo, llegó al final del pasillo donde había una puerta metálica. Tocó y escuchó un movimiento adentro.

—Sabía que vendrías— habló una voz carismática detrás de la puerta

—Escóndete— dijo Heero sacando una C4 e instalándola en la puerta. Después se alejo del pasillo y se escondió en otras paredes y detonó las bombas.

Todo el lugar estallos, las alarmas sonaron en esa zona, Heero levanto el arma y apunto al pasillo, iba a correr cuando una bala atravesó su costado, gritó de dolor y dio media vuelta para encontrarse con varios soldados apuntándole, disparó y ellos también. Se escondió en una de las habitaciones que había, cayendo, perdiéndose en el dolor, todo se volvió borroso y miro a su derecha.

—Heero— escuchó –Heero… no puede ser, despierta— siguió escuchando, entonces entreabrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de su amigo –Heero— le susurro

Se levanto como pudo, pero se despabilo al ver a un militar detrás de su compañero

—CUIDADO DÚO— saco su pistola y disparó

Silencio, Heero parpadeo varias veces y el lugar se desvaneció para convertirse en la sala de un departamento. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que había estado soñando nuevamente con aquel día. Miro al frente encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de su amigo, entonces se dio cuenta de que le había disparado en el hombro.

—Es difícil olvidar el pasado, ¿verdad… Heero Yuy? — dijo con voz temblorosa Dúo antes de desmayarse…

Heero corrió a su lado, abrazándolo con cariño. Entonces lo cargo y lo acomodo en el sillón, luego fue por el botiquín de primeros auxilios y lo fue curando. Paso una hora y Heero al terminar, acaricio el rostro de Dúo.

—¿Por qué sigues a mi lado?— susurro —¿Por qué?

—Porque te amo, Heero.

Eso sobresalto a Heero, viendo como Dúo abría sus hermosos ojos violetas y le sonreía.

—Aquella vez me salvaste, aunque no era parte de la misión. En verdad creí que iba a morir, estaba muy asustado pero llegaste— alazo la mano tocando el cabello negro de Heero –Cuando te dispararon, sentí que el mundo se destruía, llore los días que estuviste inconsciente y me di cuenta de mis sentimientos, después me puse un objetivo: nunca abandonarte, así como tu no lo hiciste— cerro los ojos – Se que no me amas, pero yo… no puedo vivir sin ti.

—Dúo…— tomó la mano de su amigo— Yo, desde niño, he sido entrenado para olvidar los sentimientos, ser un soldado perfecto con manos llenas de sangre, pero de alguna forma cuando te conocí, tú, cambiaste mi mundo y te convertiste en alguien muy especial para mi. No se si es amor o no, pero yo tampoco no puedo vivir sin ti. Es por ti que ya no quiero volver a ser un soldado.

—Heero— lo miro

—Por eso, hoy… será el último disparo— miro el arma tirada en la sala –Es hora de olvidar.

—Heero…— sollozo –Te amo tanto…

Heero se acerco abrazándolo, sintiendo un calor en su corazón.

"_Ya es_ _hora de olvidar_" pensó "_Esa será mi última misión, sólo por ti, Dúo_"

**FIN...**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó?**

**Bueno, espero que sí, xD**

**Anuncio que retomare mis antiguos fanfics, los corregiré y mejorare, así que ALIASHINIGAMI ESTA DE REGRESO XD**

**y como siempre digo, nos vemos**


End file.
